


【盾铁】分久必合（一发完）

by sweetieeee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetieeee/pseuds/sweetieeee





	【盾铁】分久必合（一发完）

夏天的雨总是下很大。

才刚下午三点，外面黑的就像晚上七点一般，大片的乌云毫不留情的遮住了太阳，黑压压的，浓重到像是要从天上掉下来一样。

Steve在意识到天色暗下来的那一刻没有及时离开。

他只是淡淡的看了一眼窗外，然后目光重新回到自己面前刚完成一半的画布。这是他答应要送给别人的画。他必须要在今天完成它，他没有多余的时间可以浪费。

总之，他错过了最佳的离开画室的时间。等到他终于画完面前的画之时，已经是晚上十一点了，外面黑漆漆，雷电和雨水一点都没有减少。

他在画室里翻了好久也没能找到一把伞。他隐约记得自己以前买过很多折叠伞屯在这里。但是因为每次遇到下雨，他没带伞的学生们都会向他借一把走。说的是借，那些孩子们从来没有还过，于是几次三番之后，这屋子里竟然一把伞都没有了。

他的手机里塞满了未读简讯，大部分是一些垃圾广告，唯一有用的信息是通知他电费已欠费请及时充钱。

他这才想起自己一直觉得自己忘记了的是什么事，不过也只能明天再去交了。

保安敲了敲门，手上拎着一串钥匙。到点该锁门了。他礼貌的问他，“Mr.Rogers，你的工作还没有做完吗？”

“抱歉，我很快离开。”Steve随手给那条简讯按下了删除键，然后跟保安道别后出了门。

不过是一点雨而已，他想。

淋个雨没什么大不了的。如果他跑的快一点，他可以在五分钟之内跑到学校门口的公交站台，他可以拿包挡在头顶，幸运的话，他或许能够不弄湿衣服。

但是他跑到一半的时候，停住了脚步。

面前是一辆全黑色的奥迪，这不重要。重要的是站在车前的那个人，他似乎已经在雨里站了很久，身上的衬衣都湿透了，几近透明的贴在身上。这一定很冷，因为他的身子不自觉的颤抖，他看见Steve的一瞬间眼睛亮了起来，然后笑了。

Tony Stark。

Steve愣在了原地，他没想过会在这里遇到Tony，一个雨夜，普普通通的夜晚。他们多久没见了？大概一年了吧……从去年分手之后，哦他想起来了，这可不是什么普普通通的夜晚，这是分手一周年纪念日。

很讽刺，分手有什么好纪念的。

“我问了保安，他说你还没有走，所以我在等你。”Tony眼睛亮晶晶的看着他，轻声解释着。

他真的被冻的很冷，声音都在微微发颤。

Steve一瞬间很想去抱住他。

“……你为什么不进车里？”

Steve皱起的眉头无声的表露出他对于Tony这种闲着无聊伤害自己的做法的极度不满。他伸手拉开车门，将Tony塞进车里，然后打开了车内的空调，将温度调高。又去打开后备箱，试图从里面拿一条毯子。

他的一连串动作都太熟悉了。

其实当他打开后备箱的时候他愣了一秒。因为他看到了后备箱里放着的各种画具。Tony以前经常开这辆车陪他去写生，于是他索性搞了一整套绘画用品放在后备箱里，为了方便。

而现在，这一切都还维持着原样，维持着他们分手时的样子，仿佛这一年从来都没有出现过。

在一瞬间的晃神之后，他压抑住复杂的心情，伸手从画具下方翻出来了那条他以前扔在后备箱里的毯子。

然后不由分说的把Tony裹了个严严实实。

Tony乖乖的任他把自己包成粽子，那双漂亮的大眼睛饶有兴趣的盯着他，唇角噙着笑。

“我不进车里，当然是因为我需要一个理由去你家里洗个热水澡再喝一碗感冒药。”Tony回答的理所当然，“淋湿自己是最简单有效的办法，我为什么不用？”

Steve觉得自己的心被戳了一下。

然后Tony脸上流露出了一瞬间的难过，“我以为你刚刚会抱住我的。你懂吗？就像爱情电影里的，那种久别重逢的巨大的拥抱。”

他似乎怕Steve听不懂，挥舞着手臂试图给Steve演示一下。

Steve看了他几秒，“你喝醉了。”

Tony愣了愣，然后他才想起来自己好像确实喝醉了。他突然心情很不爽，赌气的开口道，“一年前的今天我分手了！我今天难过喝点酒怎么了！”

Steve:“……”

他觉得Tony可能忘记了去年的今天，是Tony自己提的分手。

但是他当然不会在雨里和Tony清算一年前的点点滴滴。

“你喝了酒不能开车。”他叹了口气，将Tony拽出来，重新塞进副驾里，然后自己坐上了驾驶座，发动了汽车。

“我搬家了。”Tony突然说，他声音很轻又很认真，“所以你不能把我送回家里。”

“我知道。”Steve没问他搬到了哪里，想也明白Tony不会告诉他。

他直接向着自己家开去。

/

花孔雀。

这是Steve对Tony的第一印象。

两年前，Tony像一只正在开屏的孔雀一样闯进了他的生活之中。他几乎是在三百六十度高昂着头展示着他漂亮的羽毛……Stark工业的总裁，绝顶聪明的天才头脑，还有极其出众的外貌，还有世界顶级的学识，他将这一切都炫耀一样的一一展现在Steve面前。

Steve承认Tony是个顶级优秀的男人，并且Tony有骄傲的资本。

当某次Natasha听到他们之间的初次相识时，漂亮的红发女人浅浅一笑，将这种孔雀开屏式举动描述为:“生物求偶时的本能反应。”

Tony翻了个大大的白眼:“……”

而那时候的Steve还没有来这所学校做老师。他才二十二岁的年纪，刚刚以全校第一的成绩毕业。他是一个完全没有任何争议的好学生，认真，并且拥有极高的艺术天赋，学校里的教授们都很偏爱他。

所以哪怕他才刚刚毕业，却已经在自己教授的帮助下举办了第一届的个人画展。

就是在这次画展上，他见到了Tony。

“这位是Mr.Stark，他对你的画很有兴趣。”他的教授亲切的将这位穿着高定西装，精心修理了发型和小胡子，漂亮到似乎下一秒就可以去t台上走秀的先生引荐给了Steve。

“Mr.Stark。”Steve点了点头，礼貌的同对方打招呼，“我是Steve Rogers。”

他对于遇到的每一个人都很有礼貌，特别是愿意拿出时间和精力去欣赏他的作品的人。

对方握住了他的手，“很高兴见到你，Mr.Rogers。”

这位先生有一双尤为漂亮的眼睛。

Steve喜欢他的眼睛。

然而半小时的亲切交谈之后，他发现令Tony感兴趣的绝对不是他的画。因为每当他们聊着他的作品时，总是不出几句，话题就会转移到Steve自己的身上。

Tony从来不会掩饰他对一个人的兴趣。

/

于是他们之间的对话大抵就是:

Steve:“创作这副画的时候，我有特意去了解希腊神话里的相关部分……”

Tony:“你平时做什么运动？普拉提？”

Steve:“……”

/

总之Tony很快的了解了关于Steve的所有事情。比如Steve来自布鲁克林街区，Steve的生日在7月4日，Steve目前单身……等等等等。

Steve在后知后觉的意识到这位先生的来意之时，Tony已经用直白到把几乎写着我想扒丨掉丨你的衣服的眼神看了他很久了。

Steve有些无奈，但他并没有觉得自己被冒犯到。

好吧。他是个成年人。并且显而易见的，对于一个成年人而言，偶尔的一丨夜丨情也是很正常的可以接受的事情。他这方面经历的不多，因为很少能遇到让他感兴趣的人。然而他必须承认他对Tony很感兴趣，并且同Tony一样，他也在期待着。

暧昧，荷尔蒙，心跳，试探的亲吻，微烫的皮肤，狭窄的|甬||道|，甜腻的|呻|吟，以及一点点恰到好处的酒精……

他们拥有了一个美好的夜晚。

而第二天醒过来时，他的手机里被存了Tony的电话。

还有一条留言。

“对不起我黑进了你的手机系统给你搞了一个每天半夜十二点自动拨通我电话的功能。我知道你会喜欢的。哦对了，昨晚的你很迷人。——T.S.”

……Steve觉得全世界也就只有Tony会写这种无聊的程序。

还有那句完全听不出任何歉意的对不起。

不过，他们在恋爱了吗？

毕竟只有恋人才会每天都讲电话吧。

Steve突然发现自己内心里隐隐的，有些压抑不住的开心。

他快速敲击着手机屏幕，回了一句话:

“我明晚没安排。”

/

邂逅一位漂亮的陌生男人，然后在半小时后理所当然的和他上床，在十二小时后理所当然的与他恋爱。

很多人会将这称为冲动。

Steve将它称为爱情。

/

Steve把空调开到最大，但是副驾驶上的Tony还是连着打了三个喷嚏。

他把身上的毯子裹的更紧了一些，吸了吸鼻子。

空气很安静，他知道他又搞砸了。

Steve最不喜欢他的一点就是他总不拿自己的身体当回事。以前在一起的时候，Steve总会在半夜十二点去实验室里把他拎出来强迫他睡觉，然后他会顶着黑眼圈和Steve吵架，当然Steve通常不会让步。

而他今天站在雨里淋了两个小时的诡异操作显然又让Steve不爽了。

不过他不准备道歉，反正他心情不好就爱淋雨，就爱感冒，他乐意！

前男友没资格管他。

Steve一个急刹车，让Tony身子狠狠地晃了一下，他本能的骂了一句，“靠……你在发什么疯！我要是没系安全带，你安全气囊都得给我撞出来。”

“到了。”Steve说。

Tony抬起头往车窗外看，这是一个非常漂亮的别墅区，和自己记忆里Steve住的那个公寓楼完全不一样……他愣愣的问了一句，“你换房子了？”

“恩。我卖出去几幅画。”

“哦。”Tony点了点头。

他突然真切的感受到，Steve不一样了。和他以前认识的那个刚刚毕业的大学生不一样了，而Tony还没准备好接受这件事。

这个认知让他很失落。

即使Tony再不愿意承认，他们之间也真的存在着一年的空窗期。而这一年的时间会改变很多东西，哪怕一丝一毫的改变都会让他觉得害怕。

变得只是住宅吗？

还是还有其他的。

他不敢去想。

Steve带着Tony进家之后按下了开关，灯却没有亮。他这才想起来自己删掉的那条手机简讯，他忘记交电费了。

他有点尴尬的开口，“……我们去住酒店吧。”

“才不要，我只想住你家。”Tony拉开Steve门边放着的储物柜的抽屉，从里面翻出来两支蜡烛。

Steve还维持着过去的习惯，他有点开心的勾了勾唇角。

他将蜡烛点燃，昏暗的火光照亮了宽大的客厅，烛光摇曳，映在Tony脸上，Tony的眼睛亮晶晶的。

他们以前很喜欢搞烛光晚餐。

Steve也许算不上是个浪漫的人，他的很多作风都非常old school。但是如果他喜欢你，他便会愿意去做一些他认为你会觉得浪漫的事情来让你开心。好吧，或许他想不到什么很新颖的方式……但是那是他，那是Steve。哪怕他给你变个从帽子里拽兔子的魔术，你都会觉得极致浪漫。

总之，他们曾有过几次浪漫的烛光晚餐。

而Tony就会用现在这样的眼神看他，亲昵的，温柔的……带着爱意的。

Steve脸红了一下。

他快步走到浴室去拿了干净的毛巾，然后又拿了两套干净的衣服让Tony把身上的湿衣服换下来。

“你先坐一下，我去烧水。”

因为没有电，于是Steve只能用天然气来烧水，他粗略的算了一下，想要把浴缸放满，大概至少需要烧十壶。

……糟透了。

他有些头痛的叹了口气，选择先去冲了两包感冒颗粒。

Tony太乱来了。

他拿了一个电子温度计，想要给Tony测个体温，毕竟他在雨里冻了那么久，会很容易发烧。可是他出去之后，就看到Tony已经趴在沙发上睡着了。

Tony换上了干净的衣服，Steve比他高一些，衣服自然也是不同的尺码，此刻正宽宽大大的罩在Tony身上……看起来乖乖的。

而只有他知道，这副样子都是假象。

Tony Stark是全世界和“乖”这个字最沾不上边的人。

哦不对，Tony只有在床上的时候才是乖的。

一旦离开了床，他总有一万种方法把Steve气的跳脚。

Steve无意识的伸手触碰了一下Tony的锁骨，然后在接触到火热的皮肤的一瞬间他就找回了思绪。

Tony身上太烫了。

他把他推醒，喂他喝了感冒药，然后强迫他把体温计咬在嘴里。在Tony迷迷糊糊的又一次瘫倒在沙发的抱枕上时，他把他抱起来，放到了自己的卧室。

Tony很快就又睡着了。

可是Steve接下来却是一宿没睡。Tony果然发烧了，烧到39度。Steve忙前忙后的喂他吃退烧药，帮他拿冷水和毛巾降温，一次又一次反复测试他的温度，还要随时应对Tony半睡半醒间的各种要求。

等到后半夜的时候，Tony的状况终于稳定下来了。

Steve坐在地上，趴在他床前盯着他看，他好久没见过他安静的睡着之后的样子了。

他看了他很久，然后无奈的笑了一下。

真是一个慌张忙碌又令人惊喜的夜晚……他的前男友大半夜的不睡觉跑外面淋雨，然后又莫名其妙的对他一通发脾气，再然后成功的折腾了他大半宿。

他毫不怀疑Tony一定是从天而降就是专门为了折腾他的。

他早就意识到这一点了。

可是没办法，他做不到把他扔在雨里不管。

……事实上，他现在超级想亲他。

/

在今天晚上遇见Tony的那一刻，在Tony一脸理所当然的说要来他家吃包感冒药洗个热水澡的那一刻，他就超级他妈的想亲他。

想把他按在车上，用力地亲吻他。

他觉得Tony或许会挣扎，但他不会放开他。即使Tony咬破他的嘴唇，他也依然不会放开他。

他还有点想骂他。

不只是骂他自己折腾自己的身子。

他有一种强烈的冲动想质问他，质问他为什么要这样，为什么要出现在他面前，为什么他可以做到仿佛一年前的事情完全没出现过一样的跟他讲话，为什么他要表现的好像是自己抛弃了他一样……

明明提分手的是Tony。

一年前的分手他们闹得很僵。非常僵。

他们爆发了有史以来最严重的争吵，不是那种每天都会发生的类似于为什么轮到你了可是你却不出门倒垃圾的争吵，而是关乎他们之间的关系。

Steve已经记不清事情的起因是什么了，但是他一直记得Tony无辜的看着他的眼神，还有那句似乎很不敢相信的语气，“你觉得我们是在交往？”

然后，Tony小心翼翼的继续补充，“是……我想的那个交往吗？”

Steve正在冲鸡蛋的手一瞬间僵在了原地，鸡蛋没能打进碗里，蛋液流了一桌子。

他无暇去管。

他只是有点茫然的看着Tony，无意识的重复了一遍他的话，“我们没有在交往吗？”

他们已经同居了一年了。

可是现在Tony却在说他们根本没有交往。那他们算什么？住在同一个屋檐下每天晚上同丨床丨而眠，床丨上丨运动丨极其和谐的普通朋友吗？

……去他妈的普通朋友。

Tony在Steve的视线下显得有些慌乱，但他还是继续说了下去，“我以为……你知道的。成年人，互相陪伴之类。我需要你，并且你也需要我……”

他的声音越来越小，到最后和喃喃自语没什么区别。

Steve很少见到Tony会慌乱，毕竟他永远都是那么气定神闲，永远都是那么花枝招展，永远都是那么玩世不恭。

可是他现在在慌乱的转移着视线，完全不敢看自己。

Steve心里越来越凉，他知道这个状态下的Tony讲的话一定是真实的。

现在想想，他们好像从来都没有过一个告白。

他没有跟Tony讲过，“你愿意做我男朋友吗？”

而Tony也没有跟他讲过。

他只是自然而然的，一厢情愿的认为Tony是他的男朋友。

“……这一年的时间，你都只是觉得我们在相互陪伴而已吗？”

Tony突然觉得害怕，他不想失去Steve，和Steve在一起的每一天都很快乐……他喜欢他吗？当然，没有人会不喜欢Steve的。从那天在画展上向他搭讪的时候，他就在喜欢他了。

可是，和Steve在一起……许下某个承诺，构建某种真正意义上的稳定的交往关系。

他害怕安定。

Tony是个敏感的人，他确实是这样。开启一段稳定的关系，这意味着一种承诺，而在他过去的三十年人生里，他从来没有过试图去做这样的事情。

听起来很搞笑，但是这真的会令他焦虑，他很担心自己会搞砸……他不擅长处理这些的，他知道自己很麻烦。甚至于在和Steve在一起之前，他都学不会该怎么照顾自己的胃。他不该去拥有一段稳定的关系，他会搞砸的……虽说似乎再怎样也不会比此刻的状态更糟糕了。

以及这或许是一种自私，好吧这就是自私。但是那种说不清道不明的相互陪伴，这的确会赋予他一定意义上的安全感，并且让他呈现一种很轻松的状态里。

只要我们在彼此身边就够了不是吗？我是怎么想的，你是怎么想的，我们的关系有没有一个真正可以用来定义的名词，这个重要吗……？

他没能问出口。

因为很显然，这很重要。

他见过很多次Steve生气，在他们无数次大大小小的争吵中，但是他第一次见到Steve像现在这样，一言不发，只是看着他。

“对不起……我们。”Tony最后艰难的吐出几个字，“我们分开吧。”

“好。”对方毫不犹豫的答应了。

Steve在收拾箱子。Tony能听到他收拾箱子的声音，但是他不知道自己应该做些什么，他又能做些什么。

然后是门打开和落锁的声音。

他现在才突然意识到，他赶走了他最喜欢的人。他知道自己是个自私的混蛋，可是他控制不住，他控制不住的说了那些话。他知道他伤害了Steve，他知道他再也不会回来了。

于是现在，这个屋子里又只有他一个人了。

他把自己缩到沙发上。Dummy拿了个毯子试图给他披到身上，然后那个笨笨的小可爱撞到了桌子，咖啡杯掉在了地上，咖啡弄脏了他的地毯。Dummy在原地转了一圈，似乎在思考该怎么办。

“Dummy，过来。到Daddy这里来。”他没有说它笨，也不会威胁要把它捐去大学。他接过了毯子，然后抱了抱对方冷冰冰的机械手。

“怎么办……我又搞砸了。”

他趴在它的爪子上，笨笨在小心翼翼的拖着他的头。

“我就是个混蛋。”

/

Tony是闻着餐厅里蛋糕的香气醒过来的。

他盯着浅蓝色的天花板看了好几秒，才想起来昨天晚上发生的所有事情。于是他兴高采烈的坐直了身子，低头看了眼自己身上的白T，松了一口气一般，终于压抑不住的笑了一下。

Steve依然爱他……对吗？他一定爱他的，这一年什么都不会改变。他像是在给自己催眠一样的反复的强调，这一年什么都没有改变。

然后他跳下床，快速的洗漱了一下。感冒带来的头晕还在折磨着他，他晕晕乎乎的晃悠到厨房，坐到正在吃早餐的Steve对面，“早。”

“早。”Steve看着Tony一副心安理得的等早餐的样子，无奈的站起身，去厨房里将他的那份早餐端出来，摆在了Tony面前。

两个人沉默的面对面吃早餐。

“你的车我早上开出去洗了。车钥匙在这里，吃完就早点回去吧。”Steve将手上的钥匙推到Tony面前。

后者突然听到逐客令，拿着叉子的手愣了一下。眼睛盯着面前的早餐盘，一时之间不知道现在该怎样。

他不能吃这盘早餐。

他脑子里都是各种乱七八糟的想法，他觉得他不能吃这盘早餐。这样他就能在Steve这里多留一会……为什么他退烧了？天呐，他应该病个一星期。然后恶劣的利用一下他的前男友的同情心，在这里赖整整一个星期。

可是事实上，就是他没有再继续发烧。

他面前摆着一盘吃了一半的早餐。

而Steve让他吃完早餐就离开。

……他没有了任何能够留在这里的理由和资格。

或许他应该现在就说出来，他想说的那些话。这一年里，每一个夜晚，他想讲却一直没有讲出口的话。他应该告诉Steve他爱他，他应该告诉Steve对不起他用了这么久来做好准备，他应该告诉Steve他愿意为了他去开启一段真正意义上稳定的交往关系，即使他不擅长这些，即使他觉得自己会搞砸……但是因为对方是Steve，所以他愿意去尝试，他会去努力。

他想告诉他，他有多想他。

他想说的太多了。可是他不知道自己现在还有没有立场，还该不该再继续讲这些话。曾经，Steve以为他们拥有一段浪漫的关系，然而他自私的否认了这一切。他必须承认，他贪恋Steve给他的温暖，并且Steve真的给了他他所需要的一切……可是他却没有给Steve同等的东西。

他觉得自己像个小偷，或者是骗子。

而现在，一年之后。很显然，Steve过的很好。他换了漂亮的新房子，有很棒的花园，游泳池，和很大的落地窗。他的画作卖出了很棒的价格。是的离开了自己，Steve也依然可以过得很好。

……现在再讲这些话，还有意义吗？

或许Steve根本就不会想听。或许对Steve而言，这一切都在一年前就已经彻底结束了。

/

“还是说，你还有什么话想跟我讲？”似乎能感应到Tony现在在想些什么一样，Steve打破了沉默。

Tony愣了愣，几乎是立刻抬起了头。

然后在接触到Steve的目光之后，Tony的视线一点点变得柔软。他从Steve的眼睛里看到了某种小心翼翼的期待。哦是的，他在期待。Tony隐约意识到Steve在期待他能够讲一些话，并且Steve会因为这些话而开心。

Tony盯着Steve看了很久，然后他似乎终于做出了什么决定。他用力的呼吸了几下，终于开口道，“我们结婚吧。”

冷战耗费了他太多的精力，他累了。

他不要再继续吵架了。

Steve一瞬间以为自己听错了：“……哈？”

好吧，Steve其实已经有过无数的想象。关于Tony会讲些什么。他希望Tony会讲我们和好吧，或者我们不要再冷战了，或者你搬回来吧之类的话，但是他完全没想到Tony会讲我们结婚吧。

而事实上这句莫名其妙的我们结婚吧其实一点都不莫名其妙，因为显而易见，Tony准备的真的很齐全。他似乎很紧张，动作慌乱的在身上找了半天，然后才意识到自己换了衣服。于是他快步跑进卧室里然后从昨天的衣服口袋里翻出来一个戒指盒子。

他几乎是立刻跑回了Steve身边。

他脸上的表情还是有些不自然，但是他的话语却很连贯，显然已经在这之前练习过很多次了，“过去的事情，我很抱歉。我当时还没有准备好……我知道这很自私，我没能给你你应该拥有的东西。或许你不相信，但是我后悔过。这一年，我都很后悔我们一年前的那些事。我们本不该如此的。我是说，我们可以从现在开始重新开始一种关系。事实上我现在依然会害怕自己搞砸，但是我愿意，我愿意为你而努力，以及……我真的很抱歉，所有的事情。”

“我希望我们可以，从现在开始，一种全世界最浪漫的关系。”

他一口气说完之后终于还是停顿了几秒。然后他轻声喊他的名字，“Steve。”

他曾经害怕过做出承诺，但是现在他只希望把人生中最重要的承诺摆在Steve面前。

Steve愣了好几秒，他的脸上是一瞬间的茫然，毫无掩饰的惊喜和本能的无法相信。这让Tony稍微安心了一些。Steve因为他的话而开心，这个认知让Tony也觉得无法压抑的开心。

最后Steve终于笑了出来，那是一种很幸福的笑，很温暖，很柔和。他伸手接过了Tony递给他的戒指，“我答应你，但是这次你可不能再随便否认了。”

Tony长长的松了口气，然后他那双漂亮的眼睛里满满的都是认真：“绝不。”

“等我一下。”Steve说。

几分钟之后，Steve从柜子的抽屉里找到了他曾经给Tony准备的戒指，在他们恋爱几个月的时候，他某一次路过一个柜台，偶然的看到了这个戒指很漂亮。于是他便毫不犹豫的就买了下来。

买下来之后，他才意识到他们只认识了几个月而已，他现在求婚可太莽撞了。

谁知道一搁置下来，就发生了那么多事情。

Tony接过那枚戒指，上面刻着他和Steve的名字，戒指设计很简单，漂亮的流线型，简约却又优雅。

他突然很想哭。

这些事本来该更早时候发生的，可是他把这一切都搞砸了。分手时Steve带走了这枚原本想用来求婚的戒指，然后一直存到现在，他不知道那时候Steve该是怎样的心情……仅仅是想象一下，都会令他觉得无法言说的悲伤。

天呐……他究竟都做了些什么事啊。

他没有更多的时间去思考这些。因为Steve拉起了他的手。他任Steve将戒指戴在了他手上，然后他抬起头，“对不起。”

他想对他笑的。但是他哭出来了。

“没关系。”Steve抱住他，他觉得此刻幸福的简直像是虚幻，他必须要Tony在他怀里才能取相信现在是真实存在的，他能感到Tony也在紧紧的抱着他，他们分开了太久，现在必须要紧紧的感受着对方的存在才能安心。

“我很开心你回来找我了。”Steve说，“我很开心戒指找回了他的主人。”

交换完戒指之后，似乎应该接吻？

而他们也确实这么做了。虽说当Steve亲他的时候，Tony本能的想要推开他，“别闹，我感冒了。会传染给你的。”

“没关系。”Steve显然不愿意放弃这个时隔一年的温存，他一边亲昵的吻着Tony的双唇，一边问他，“知道要感冒为什么昨天还要去淋雨？”

拜托，就算是在读幼稚园的小孩子都知道下雨的时候要避雨。

Tony笑了一下，咬着Steve的唇瓣回答他，“我回答过了。因为我需要一个理由，需要一个在你家里过夜的理由。……还有，我知道，你永远不会丢下我。”

/

是Tony先招惹了Steve，是他去向他搭讪，是他试图与他开启一段浪漫的关系，也是他将他们的关系全盘否认，导致一切都走上了最差的道路。

然后分手一年之后，又是他。他跑到他面前，把自己折腾的一团糟，莫名其妙的冲着Steve一通发火。折腾了人家大半宿之后掏出个戒指要对方和自己结婚。

听起来很不可理喻。不是吗？

但是没关系。

因为他是那么的爱着Steve，他愿意为了他抛弃过往的一切舒适区，愿意为了他努力去做他并不擅长甚至算得上畏惧的事情，他是那么的渴望。渴望与Steve开启一段真正意义上的浪漫的关系，和一种全新的生活。

并且他知道，Steve也爱他。

————End。


End file.
